


Just Friends

by missblatherskite



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:52:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: She couldn't stop thinking about it.





	Just Friends

“You broke my heart!”

 

The words still echoed in her head. They wouldn’t leave her alone, filling her head with Audrey and all the what ifs. What if she had realized, what if she had done something once Audrey had told her? What if when their fingers laced together there was more than just friendship behind it?

 

When Brooke and Audrey started dating, she was shocked. Everyone was shocked. And no one thought it would last—but it did. It had been almost a year and there had been no sign of them wanting to break up, no sign of weakness in their relationship—just the opposite. It was obvious to anyone that they were in love. And Emma was happy for them, really. It was just…she couldn’t stop thinking _what if._

 

But it was okay, really. She was happy they had found each other, that they had someone to see them through the trauma they had all gone through. And if sometimes she held Audrey’s hand more than was necessary it didn’t mean anything. They were just friends. It’s not like she was in love with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
